United American Airways
United American Airways is one of the two largest US airlines, and operates in a budget airline mentality. Based in Philadelphia, United American was founded by JaidynWilliams1 in late March 2019. The airline is noted for its large number of subsidiaries, totaling to thirteen. History US South Airlines United American Airways was originally founded as US South Airlines in late March 2019. At the time, the airline was based in Miami, and operated the De Havilland DHC-6 Twin Otter, DHC-8 Q400, the Airbus A321-200 and the Boeing 737-200 and 737-700. Restructuring United American Airways underwent major overhaul and restructuring in June 2019, and changed its name to United American Airways. The airline shifted its base to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. A second restructuring during the same period allowed for the formation of over sixteen subsidiaries. Thirteen are currently active. Hubs And Focus Cities Hubs Charleston - Secondary maintenance base and Coastal Carolina hub. Chicago O'Hare - Primary maintenance base and Midwestern hub. Miami - Primary southern hub. Philadelphia - Headquarter and primary base of United American Airways. United American operates gates AU1 through AU7 (A14 through A21). Focus Cities Boston Logan - Primary New England focus city. New York JFK - Secondary focus city. Raleigh-Durham - Primary Carolina focus city. Acquired to compete with Blue Ridge Airways. Toronto Pearson - Primary Canadian focus city. Subsidiaries British American Airways - New England-based subsidiary. Jointly owned by Jak Rabbit Air. Canadian Airlines - One of two primary Canadian airlines. Carolinair - One of two regional airlines based in the Carolinas. Flag carrier of South Carolina. Competes heavily with Blue Ridge Airways' subsidiary jetPiedmont. EuroFly - European-based subsidiary. Subsidiaries include EuroFly Express and EuroFly Switzerland. ShuttleAir - Banner subsidiary airline. Previously operated routes for United Express and United American Regional. TexMex Airlines - Primary Texan airline. United American Regional - Primary regional airline subsidiary. United American SkyCargo - Cargo divison. One regional subsidiary. United Caribbean - Primary Caribbean airline. Western Coast Air - Primary West Coast and Hawaiian airline. Fleet Liveries Retired Fleet United American Airways has about 110 aircraft in its retired fleet United American PassengerLifter©️ United American is the only US airline to have a ground transportation fleet - known as the Passnger Lifter. Routes. SkyPoints SkyPoints is United American Airways' frequent flyer programme. It was launched on 25 January 2020. The programme is redeemable at most localities. Amenities Wi-Fi Wi-Fi is installed on all aircraft with the exception of the Antonov AN-140-100 and the De Havilland DHC-6 Twin Otter. In-Flight Entertainment In-Flight Entertainment (IFE) is installed on all jet aircraft and the Antonov AN-140-100. Bars are installed on the Airbus A330 and the Boeing 767. Interairline Codeshares United American Airways has codesahre agreements with WrightmenAir, Falcon Airways, Linee Aeree Calabre New World. Alliances United American is a member of the JRG Google Flights Alliance, joining mid October 2019. Select subsidiaries are a part of United Aerospace. AirportXpress Philadelphia United American has its own AirportXpress service with about 3-4 routes into Philadelphia and around KPHL. The service offers 15 min. or better service or the ride’s free. The Garage that houses these vehicles is at 2594 Seaport Dr, Chester,PA, it’s called the Seaport Division after the street it’s on. The second is in the Airport area at 110 Stevens Dr in Essington, PA called the Airport Division. A new bus division is under construction in a undisclosed location in Camden, New Jersey. Here’s the fleet then the routes Routes AirportXpress Miami AirportXpress Miami is an extension of the AirportXpress system in Miami, Florida. The trains operate 24/7 as an Airport Shuttle for passengers going to and from Miami Int’l. This service is operated by trains only using existing upgraded infrastructure. The trains were originally DMUs (Diesel Multiple Units) but then were sent to Bombardier Transportation in Thunder Bay, ON for a conversion from DMU to a modified version of a DEMU (meaning it’s basically a hybrid bus in train form). The conversion is done by Bombardier Rail with cooperation and help by Siemens and BAE Systems (Spoiler, the transmission sounds a BAE Hybridrive HDS-200 transmission by a slight electric Siemens motor could be heard when the engine stops when the train’s speed is under 15km/h) Fleet Routes Logos Accidents/Incidents 'United American Test 001 -' Crashed out of Western United States due to stall. Operated by an Airbus A320-271neo on 19 July 2019. 'United American Flight 006 -' Crashed short of RWY22R due to stall. Operated by a Boeing 737 MAX 8 on Toronto Pearson-Boston Logan route. 'United American Flight 019 -' Crashed short of Sacramento due to flaps failure. Operated by Airbus A320-271neo on San Francisco-Sacramento route. 'United American Flight 1549 -' Nosedive after dual engine failure and stall. Operated by Airbus A320-271neo on San Francisco-Portland route. 'Airport XPress 1729 -' Rear ends a 2008 Toyota Corolla, and then hits a light pole at Avenue of the States and Welsh Street. Occcurred on 9 June 2019. 'Airport XPress 1815 -' Hits guardrail on highway I-95 after breaking down. Minimal damage. Occurred on 15 December 2019. Social Media/Contacts Instagram: @United_American_Airways Google Classroom: ooo5fl Discord: ☀ https://discord.gg/MTXCCBb Category:Airline Category:Civilian Group Category:JRG Google Flights Category:United American Group Category:United States